


you're the one i'm calling on

by lovenote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Size Difference, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Wet Dream, barely, carl is just being a teenager, kind of?, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenote/pseuds/lovenote
Summary: Carl has had a lot of nightmares, but never one like this.





	you're the one i'm calling on

"I don't understand."

"You're staying here. I'm not sure I'm ready to set you free after you, you know, wasted two of my men with a machine gun. Plus, I'm sure it'll be fun to see your Daddy all worked up about your disappearance."

Carl sighs, but follows Negan. It's not like he really has a choice, anyway. 

"I want to show you around. Let you see exactly what we have to offer here, see that we're not bad guys. Maybe after a few days you'll actually want to join us." 

Carl scoffs. The thought itself is hilarious. 

"I _like_ you. That's why I'm giving you a second chance. You'd be a good asset to us, make a damn good soldier. Hell, you can be my right hand man if you want to." Negan laughs, patting Carl hard on the back. 

Carl swallows the feeling of pride and shakes Negan's hand off of him. 

"That's never going to happen, so just hurry up and do whatever you're going to do so I can go home."

Negan laughs again, loud and booming, continuing to walk beside Carl, stopping every so often to introduce him to somebody or to show him something. 

Carl learns that the Saviors work for points, and use those points for items or food that vendors sell. It's smart, although he hates to admit it. Carl understands Negan's vision, rebuilding society, creating a sense of community. It sort of reminds him of what Rick has done with Alexandria, how similar he and Negan really are. He tries not to think about it too much. 

It's dark out by the time Negan has finished showing him around, and then he's taking him down a narrow hallway, unlocking a door and ushering Carl inside. 

It's a bedroom, Carl realizes. Negan's bedroom. 

"You'll be sleeping here with me." Negan says casually, shrugging off his jacket and setting Lucille down. 

"What? _Why?_ "

"Because I need to keep an eye on you. I know what you're capable of, and the last thing I need is some little fuckin' serial killer runnin' around doing God knows what. So make yourself at home." 

Carl stands there dumbly, not sure what to say or do. 

"Wait. On second thought, take a fucking shower, kid. You smell like death. No way in hell you're gettin' cozy on any of my furniture like that." 

Carl doesn't understand, but then he looks down at his dirtied and tattered clothing and realizes he'd been outside for a good chunk of the day, the stench of sweat, dirt and decay probably lingering on him. 

Negan points him toward the bathroom and Carl sighs, but reluctantly walks away, opening the door and then slamming it shut. 

"And don't use all the fuckin' hot water!" Negan yells. 

Carl rolls his eye and strips, leaving his clothes in a pile and kicking them aside. He takes his hat off and reaches around the back of his head to untie his bandage, leaving it on the counter before stepping into the shower. 

He turns the knob and makes the water hot as possible, grabbing whatever soap he finds and scrubs himself until his skin turns red. He lathers some into his hair, digging painfully into his scalp to make sure and get all of the dirt out. 

By the time he finishes rinsing off, there's a pool of cloudy brown water at his feet. He stays there for a moment, back turned to the stream, letting the scalding water soothe his aching muscles. He wants to stay inside, but he remembers what Negan said and so he turns the water off. 

Carl steps out, grabbing a towel from the rack, quickly drying his hair before wrapping it around his waist. He takes a second to look in the mirror, image distorted by the steam. 

He wipes some of it away with his hand, can see himself more clearly now. He's disgusted by the person staring back at him. Carl studies himself for a moment, reaching up to touch the scarred flesh around his wound before looking away. He wants to cover it up, but decides not to, since Negan most likely wouldn't allow it. He leaves his bandage on the bathroom counter, shaking some of his wet hair into his face to at least cover some of it. 

When he makes his way back into the bedroom Negan is already in bed, laying in a plain white shirt and boxers. 

"Get a change of clothes, kid. In my dresser."

Carl isn't particularly thrilled about having to wear Negan's clothes, but he's damp and cold and has no other choice, apparently, so he walks over to the dresser, pulling open the drawers. 

There's a mixture of black and white t-shirts, as well as a few miscellanious pairs of pants in assorted colors. 

Carl settles on a white shirt and black sweatpants, foregoing underwear all together because _gross._ He walks back over to the bathroom and dries off before slipping them on. Expectedly, they're much too big. The shirt hangs off Carl's shoulders and the waistband of his sweatpants are loose on his hips. 

Carl re-exits the bathroom and stands at the foot of Negan's bed. Negan looks at him, and that's when Carl realizes. 

"You're not _seriously_ wanting me to sleep in your bed with you, right?" Carl questions. He figured he would just take the couch or something. 

"It's either this or the floor." 

The stubborn part of Carl wants to take the floor just to spite him, but his whole body aches and he hasn't slept in a bed since Negan took their mattresses in Alexandria, so Carl sighs in defeat, climbing in. Carl wonders if this is some kind of psychological torture or mind game that Negan is playing as a way to get under Carl's skin. 

As if Negan can hear his thoughts, he rolls over to face him. Carl scowls at him. Sharing a bed with Negan feels strangely intimate. Carl is close enough to feel the heat of Negan's skin radiating off of him. 

"This is creepy, you know that right?" Carl says, exasperated. 

"Chill out, kid. It's only weird if you make it weird. If I was gonna fuck you, I'd have done it by now, and you'd be screaming for it. Trust me."

Carl freezes. 

"I'm joking. Lighten up."

Negan rolls back over, slipping under the covers and switches off the lamp sitting on his bedside table. 

Carl lay there for a moment, contemplating what to do, and then Negan is speaking again. 

"You can try to kill me, but I can gaurantee you won't succeed. Goodnight." 

Carl says nothing, just lays there, engulfed in darkness. 

It's not long before Negan is asleep. His breathing is steady now and Carl is thankful he doesn't snore. He contemplates trying to escape, but decides against it. It's too risky, there are bound to be guards that will spot him trying to flee and bring him right back to Negan. 

He wills himself to stay awake, not wanting to let his guard down, still unsure what Negan has planned for him, but he's exhausted, can feel his eyelid getting heavy and his body sinking into the mattress and then he's dreaming. 

Yeah, he's definitely dreaming, because someone is hovering over him, their hands trailing up his torso and his cock is painfully and unmistakably hard. 

The hands on his body are teasing, thumbing over his nipples and for some reason they feel familiar; strong, much bigger than his own, but he can't place who they belong to. Carl keens into the touch, and then the hands are trailing lower, ghosting over where he wants them to be, and then they move to trace his hipbones. Carl melts, wants to beg for them to touch him more, closer, harder, but nothing comes out. 

Then, a hand is on his cock, gripping firmly and giving slow, leisurely strokes. Carl gasps, arching into it. It feels amazing, sends jolts of pleasure through his body and his mind is racing — he's never been touched like this before, not by anyone, and he rarely got to do it himself. 

The hand starts to jerk him off faster while the other one continues to pinch his nipple, and _oh fuck,_ he's about to come, when —

"You like that, sweetheart?"

The voice is unmistakable and suddenly it's all coming together, the familiar touch of those hands, can finally connect them to a face. 

Carl jolts awake, it's light outside, and he's absolutely mortified when he realizes he's pressed against Negan's warm body. His arm is slung over his waist and his dick is hard, leaking precum and pressing into Negan's thigh. 

He shifts off of him quickly, praying that he's still asleep, but of course, he isn't. Negan rolls over to face him and Carl wants to die. 

"About time you woke up. You were humpin' me like a dog."

"I — I don't," 

Carl can't bring himself to look at Negan, has no idea what to say. 

"Dreamin' about gettin' some pussy? Damn, probably should've never introduced you to my wives. I forgot you probably don't have any skin mags layin' around to relieve your, uh —" Negan looks down at Carl's erection. "Sexual frustration."

Carl blushes, moving to cover himself. 

"Who was it?" Negan asks, "That you were dreaming about, I mean. Sherry? Amber? I don't blame you, they're smokin' hot. Or do you not bat that way? Maybe you prefer something a little more rough around the edges, if you know what I mean. You got a special someone back home?"

Carl rolls his eye, but Negan continues. 

"Or were you dreaming about me?"

Negan's tone is playful and he's obviously joking, but Carl's entire body tenses and he knows he just gave himself away. Negan's eyes light up and _fuck_ , he knows and he's laughing. 

"No way," he starts, "No fuckin' way."

Carl wants to deny it, but there's no point. Negan can see right through him. 

"Now I would have never expected that, honest. You have a damn good poker face, I'll give you that."

Carl wants to hide under the covers, he's more embarrassed than he's ever been in his entire life and his dick is still straining against his sweatpants. Nonetheless, he does his best to remain composed, giving Negan his best scowl and breathes heavily through his nose. 

Negan leans in closer, so close Carl can feel his breath on his face and he's not sure if that's a sign or an intimidation tactic but then Negan is looking at him in a way that Carl has never seen before, so he leans in hesitantly and kisses him. 

Negan freezes for a second, genuinely surprised, but then he's kissing back, rolling on top of Carl, pinning him to the bed. Carl feels impossibly small under him like this. Negan breaks the kiss to look at him. 

"You a virgin, Carl?"

Carl swallows and nods. Negan smiles.

"Damn, you gonna let me deflower you? If I'd have known you were this hard for me I'd have you in my bed a long time ago." Negan looks like he's going to continue, but then he hesitates. "Do you want this?"

"Yeah," Carl sighs, "Yeah, fuck."

"Gonna take real good care of you, baby." Negan says before reaching down to palm Carl's cock through his sweatpants. 

Carl stifles a moan, bucking his hips and reaching a hand up to grip the back of Negan's neck so he can pull him down into another kiss. Carl is clumsy but Negan guides him, slipping his tongue into his mouth and nipping at his bottom lip. 

"Shit," Carl moans, "Please." 

He thinks back to his dream. 

That's all Negan needs to hear before he's pulling down Carl's sweats, and Carl lifts his hips, wiggling them to help get them off, and then Negan is wrapping his hand around Carl's cock, stroking him slowly. 

Carl throws his head back, letting his mouth fall open as Negan continues. They stay like that for a while, and when Carl is close Negan is pulling off of him, taking off his shirt, kicking off his boxers and getting up to grab the lube. Carl sputters. Negan looks back at him. 

"I — I don't know if it'll fit." Carl mumbles, embarrassed. "Don't let it stroke your ego. You're just big and," Carl sighs, gesturing to Negan's body. "I'm not. But I have an idea."

Negan cocks an eyebrow, and Carl brings his thighs together. He thinks he knows where this is going. 

"Fuck my thighs." 

Carl swears Negan growls, he reaches and grabs the lube and then Carl is being pinned into the bed again. Negan hoists both his legs up over his shoulder, popping the cap to the lube and slathering his cock in it. 

"C'mon," Carl begs, "Fuck me." 

Negan lines up, looking right at Carl and then he's pressing in. He groans at how tight Carl feels around him. His skin is soft and warm and Carl is making precious little sounds that are driving him crazy. Negan begins to rock into him gently, his cock brushing against Carl's on every thrust.

Carl wonders what it'd be like if Negan were actually inside him, but is satisfied with this alternative method. 

"Feel good?" Negan asks. 

"Yeah, shit," Carl wraps his hand around both of their cocks, slippery with lube, and _fuck_  — he's definitely not going to last like this. 

Negan continues to thrust, pushing back into Carl's hand. 

"Just wait until I fuck you for real," Negan says, "Gonna take you ass up in this bed, fuck orgasms into you and have you begging for my cock." 

Negan presses a kiss to Carl's knee and rolls his hips, fucking into him faster, harder, and Carl moans, arching off the bed, chasing the friction. 

Carl presses his thighs closer together and Negan hisses.

"Negan, gonna —" Carl mewls, at this point he can't be bothered to stuff down his noises, too distracted. A few more thrusts and Carl's coming, panting hard, liquid pooling onto his belly. 

He whines at the oversensitivity as Negan continues to fuck his thighs, thrusts growing more erratic and desperate. A few minutes later, Negan comes into Carl's fist.

Then, he's kissing him hard, cock still trapped between Carl's thighs, gently rocking into him, chasing his orgasm. They stay like that for a moment, kissing lazily, but then Negan is pulling off of him to grab his shirt from the floor to wipe himself and Carl off.

He pulls his boxers back on. 

"Get up, kid. Lots to do today." 

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> help i can't stop writing about these two i love them. kudos and feedback are appreciated as well as suggestions for future works! thanks for reading and enjoy


End file.
